


#WYD

by CODE717



Series: Celebrity X-Files (Sungwoon &  Hyunbin) [4]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Sungwoon misses Hyunbin.(That Hyunbin × Sungwoon fic that nobody really asked. Timeline is not chronological.)





	#WYD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



“Hyung what’s that?” Jinyoung asked as he pointed at the box in Sungwoon's bed. Sungwoon grabs the box and opens it. He pulls out a cast and shows it to Jinyoung. It was two hands intertwined and painted in detail. It was so detailed that eerily enough he recognizes his own hand. 

“I’m pretty sure the other hand is bigger and this one is yours.” Jinyoung says looking at the cast carefully. 

“It’s not. It’s a fan gift.” Sungwoon tried to make Jinyoung think that it was not his hand. 

“Only couples do stuff like this. Who is it?” Sungwoon has not told anyone except Jisung, Minhyun and Daniel who exactly it was. The rest are oblivious. They only know that he was seeing someone. 

“It’s okay… you don’t have to tell me. I just hope you’re careful about it and I hope you're happy hyung.” The younger smiles at him and hands the cast back. 

“Thanks.” Sungwoon says weakly and stares at it. Lying through his teeth had left a bitter taste in his mouth. He is debating on whether to put the cast on display or not. He chose the latter. He puts it inside the box and underneath his bed. 

Hyunbin has one too displayed in his bedroom at home. He did not want the cats to accidentally knock it over so he took it back to his parents’ home. It was not the exact same copy as Sungwoon's because a mould could only make one cast. The painter who did the details was one of Hyunbin’s close friends and was glad to do the casts for them. 

He remembers the long hours they spent as they waited for the cast to set. They would get into eye contact fights and Sungwoon knew he would lose knowing that Hyunbin rarely blinked if he focused. He tries to win by distracting the younger. Cuteness was a weapon and Sungwoon knew how to wield it. Sungwoon won three burgers by the time they were done. 

Hyunbin had always been in to couple-y things and Sungwoon feels that the younger was more invested in their relationship than he was. It did not sit well with him. He groans as he lies down on his bed. 

He heard from Taehyun that no one in their dorm knows aside from him. Some were actually asking when Hyunbin would actually introduce to them the person he is seeing. 

Everything is for precaution and the less people knew the safer it would be for them. 

But on some nights he just gets this unknown desire to let everyone know how amazing Hyunbin was. On times like that, he asks Minhyun if he could spend time with him. 

Sungwoon would tell Minhyun stories about Hyunbin and their dates. As the night gets deeper, the sentiments did too. He would talk about how it was unfair and Minhyun would open up about this person he was seeing and for some reason they were in a similar situation.

"It is hard... but you have each other."

***

꼬무생:  
Are you busy?

구름이형:  
Break time. Why?

꼬무생:  
Help me.

구름이형:  
What do you need help for?

꼬무생:  
I have a fanmeeting coming.

구름이형:  
I know.

꼬무생:  
What should I sing?

구름이형:  
Kim Jinho - Family Portrait  
Are you free now?  
I know a studio. I’ll send you the address.  
I’ll see you later.

It was already two in the morning when Sungwoon asked him to meet him up in a studio near the older’s dorm. 

“Aren’t you tired? I mean you can go I’ll be okay on my own… you don't have to stay.” Hyunbin said as they entered the studio. There was a mic stand ready already on the small stage. 

“I am tired but you need help so I’m here. I’m fine.” Sungwoon said as he stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Hyunbin’s cheek holding the other cheek with his hand to steady the younger. 

“I’ll perform it first so you could get a feeling of it… then I’ll try to teach you later.” Sungwoon smiles at him as he stood on the stage and held onto the mic. The staff was a long time friend of Sungwoon and had agreed on letting them use the studio even though it was really late. 

Hyunbin found a chair and sat comfortably in front. He had not seen Sungwoon sing this close in a while. The last time was the older performing “In Front of Your House” during the survival program. He had always been amazed by the older singing as there was so much emotions not just in his eyes but his voice as well. He was lucky to have front row seats at the moment. 

The instrumental floods the studio and Hyunbin could feel himself getting teary-eyed. Sungwoon was focusing into the song and then he starts singing.¹

바쁘게 살아온 당신의 젊음에  
During the busy days of your youth

의미를 더해줄 아이가 생기고  
Along came a child to bring meaning to your life

그날에 찍었던 가족사진 속의  
In the family portrait taken that day

설레는 웃음은 빛바래 가지만  
Your glistening smile has faded

어른이 되어서 현실에 던져진  
When I became an adult, I was thrown into reality

나는 철이 없는 아들딸이 되어서  
I became an immature son

이곳저곳에서 깨지고 또 일어서다  
I was broken in many places, but I stood up again

외로운 어느 날 꺼내본 사진 속  
One lonely day, I took out the family portrait 

아빠를 닮아있네  
I’m just like you, dad

내 젊음 어느새 기울어 갈 때쯤  
While I was young, it was only when my life was heading downhill

그제야 보이는 당신의 날들이  
That I could see the days of your life

가족사진 속에 미소 띈 젊은 우리엄마  
In our family portrait, my youthful mom with a smile on her face

꽃피던 시절은 나에게 다시 돌아와서  
Through her my blossoming days have returned

나를 꽃 피우기 위해  
In order for me to bloom

거름이 되어버렸던  
You became the soil

그을린 그 시간들을  
Those times blackened by smoke

내가 깨끗이 모아서  
I have cleaned and gathered them

당신의 웃음 꽃 피우길  
So that your smile will bloom like a flower again

Hyunbin could see the tears falling from the older’s eyes as he closes them and he was suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions. He starts crying. There was just something in seeing Sungwoon get lost in a song and Hyunbin could not put it into words. 

“Why are you crying hmmm?” Sungwoon asked as he tries to look into Hyunbin’s eyes who was covering his face with his hands. He had come down from the stage and stood in front of Hyunbin who was still seated in his chair. The older was worried because the younger was crying so hard. He fears he might hyperventilate soon. Hyunbin suddenly pulls Sungwoon into his arms and hugs him tight. 

“Hyung… hyung you should keep singing. You… you should keep singing no matter what. You have to promise me.” Hyunbin says still crying as he hugs Sungwoon afraid he might disappear any minute.

“I’ll sing until I no longer can. I don’t like seeing you cry.” Sungwoon whispers and pulls away a little from Hyunbin. He wipes his tears dry with his thumbs and softly kissed the younger’s tear stained cheeks. Hyunbin envelops him into a hug. The staff leaves thinking he had seen something he should not have. 

Hyunbin ended up not being able to practice instead they were eating takeout on the studio’s floor. Sungwoon had not eaten in the last twelve hours.

Sungwoon found it weird that Hyunbin was holding his left hand while they ate but did not pull away either. The older was not much of a talker when he eats so they ended up finishing their food faster. They were starfishing on the floor, holding hands while looking up the ceiling. They only had an hour at most before Sungwoon’s manager decides to come pick him up. Also, Hyunbin’s throat was in no good condition and tiredness was catching up on Sungwoon. 

“It must’ve been hard on you.” Sungwoon said looking at the fixtures above him. He has been here many times but only now does he notice the designs on them. 

“What is?” Hyunbin asked placing his other arm underneath his head. 

“Giving up your sport, giving up modelling to join the show.” Sungwoon found out Hyunbin used to be an athlete playing at the national levels but had to give up because of an injury. They have not talked about it before and he just could not find an opportunity to ask. 

“I played at the national level. My coach was saddened I had to quit… I did not want to… they say I had potential. It was promising. I still got offers left and right after I got eliminated.”

“How’d you ended up in modelling?”

“I got introduced to people, found that I enjoyed it…”

“Must’ve been great to be tall and good-looking.”

“It’s not all that. I’m pretty much a breathing and walking hazard.”

“How is it going?” Taehyun had mentioned it to him that their fanmade group might just come to life. 

“I’m still deciding. It will be a career-changing move for me. I’m still thinking about it.”

“Whatever you decide on doing, I’ll support you. If you go with being an idol, we’ll be debuting first so, I’m your sunbae.”

They talk about light things after. Hyunbin still wanting a rematch in a PC room when they find time again. Sungwoon found out Hyunbin mentioned him in a radio guesting.

They say goodbye at the apartment’s parking lot. Sungwoon giving Hyunbin a hug before he goes upstairs and Hyunbin leaves. 

꼬무생:  
Thank you for your time Sungwoon sunbaenim.

***

“Hyung… your girlfriend had been calling you nonstop. I wanna sleep.” Jinyoung said as soon as Sungwoon came back to their shared room after his shower.

Sungwoon’s phone goes off and ‘ㅈㄱ ♥’ flashes on the screen with a lavender background. He picked his phone up and earphones and heads over the indoor balcony. 

“I thought you were mad you weren’t answering.” He hears from the other end of the line. He settles down on one of the pillows and grabs the cloud pillow he left last night. He considers about moving his cushion and sleeping there instead. 

“I was at the shower.” Sungwoon answered. He had been sending Katalks and calls earlier. 

“Did something happen? 34 Katalks and at least 10 missed calls. What’s up?”

“Nothing I just missed you. We don’t see each other that much.”

“Would you prefer that we meet all the time?”

“Not really… if we see each other a lot that would mean we're not busy and that’s not good. I just want to hear your voice. What did you do today?”

“Practice, shoot and I’m currently filming.” Hyunbin replied tiredly. 

“Is it a bad time? Am I bothering you?” Sungwoon was worried he was interrupting whatever Hyunbin was doing.

“Not really… we’re on break. I was going to call you and then I saw your messages and missed calls… but you weren't answering… I was worried.” Hyunbin answered.

“I’m fine.” Sungwoon replied. “I’m hanging up.”

“Wait, what? That’s it?” Hyunbin was confused.

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Sungwoon replied.

“Okay… it’s late… you should sleep. Good night. I love you.”

“I love you. Send me a message when you get back to the dorm.” He hangs up before Hyunbin could even say anything.  
Sungwoon ended up falling asleep after the call. He wakes up to a message.

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
That was the first time you said you love me. I’m at the dorm now.

Sungwoon groans having fallen asleep in a wrong position. He feels like a jerk. What a loser boyfriend. He laughs at himself as he made his way back to his bed. He has a hard time saying his feelings when he really means them. You may call him emotionally constipated. His phone notifies him for another message. 

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
I can’t wait to hear it in person until then I’ll miss you. I love you.

***

They finally have a four hour free time on their hands and they both decided to catch a late night movie. Hyunbin had told Sungwoon over the phone that he already had the tickets of the movie the older wanted to watch. He also had their favorite burgers with him and they will just buy their drinks when Sungwoon arrives.

Not long after, Sungwoon arrived. He was pretty excited and got a little irritated when Hyunbin moved slower than his liking. They bought two buckets of popcorn and large cups of sodas. 

It was not even halfway through the movie when Hyunbin looked at his side to check on Sungwoon. The older had drifted off. Hyunbin carefully takes off his jacket and draped it on Sungwoon who looked cold in his sleep. Sungwoon mumbled something unintelligible, he pulled the jacket closer to him and leaned his head on Hyunbin’s shoulder. Somewhere underneath the jacket Sungwoon finds Hyunbin’s hand and intertwines them. 

Hyunbin tried to focus on the movie as he is sure that Sungwoon would ask him later what happened. However, it was harder than he expected as he keeps getting distracted, his eyes landing on Sungwoon’s sleeping form. He found it more interesting to watch than the movie playing on the screen. Almost everyone found Sungwoon intimidating, he did too. He knew exactly what he was doing and Hyunbin was still lost at the beginning. Only few notices but the elder was caring in his own ways and even the smallest of things. He only found out during broadcast that it was him who suggested that they use the guitar during the performance check for their position evaluation. Sungwoon was easy to be with and Hyunbin thinks it is one of the reasons he was drawn to him. He enjoyed being with Sungwoon. The older’s presence makes him feel better. So, when he asks, Hyunbin is almost always ready to drop everything. 

Hyunbin thinks the older must have been dreaming and not a good one with the way his eyebrows were scrunched and his hand holding him tighter. He did not want to wake him up with the little amount of sleep they have been getting so he places his other palm on Sungwoon’s cheek. After sometime, the older’s features soften and he leans in to Hyunbin’s touch.

When the movie comes to an end and the lights turn on, Hyunbin wakes Sungwoon up. The latter yawned and stretched his limbs like a cat.

“You should have woken me up. I wanted to watch that movie.” Sungwoon pouts as he wears Hyunbin’s jacket that was two sizes bigger than him.

“Let’s watch it some other time. How about some stew to warm you up or some naengmyeon before we go back to the dorms?” Hyunbin asked as he helped Sungwoon up from his seat.

“Okay.” Sungwoon replies sleepily as he lets Hyunbin take his hand and lead them out of the theatre.

***

“What are you smiling about? Why are you so happy? Did you get laid or something?” Donghan said as he saw Hyunbin smiling widely in his bed. The older just got back to their dorm from his individual schedule.

“Can you stop thinking about obscene things for a moment?” Hyunbin says as he threw a pillow at Donghan. 

“So? Is this about your girlfriend?” Donghan sat on Hyunbin’s bed. Hyunbin and Sungwoon had both decided that having a girlfriend is less scandalous than having a boyfriend.

“Go away.” Hyunbin says as he tried to push Donghan off his bed with his feet. 

“So, it’s about her then… since you’re happy and I don’t wanna ruin your mood. I’m leaving and I’m taking Yongguk hyung with me.” Yongguk looked surprised as Donghan pulled him out of his bed and out of the room. 

Hyunbin was happy but not because of his girlfriend. He does not even have a girlfriend.

He, however, had a boyfriend and he just saw him an hour ago. The older had asked to meet up before Hyunbin went back to his dorm. They decided to take a walk. It was pretty late and they were no people around them. 

They held hands as they walked an empty street. Sungwoon went up a low garden wall and started walking. 

“I’m taller than you.” He comments as they walk underneath the moonlight. Hyunbin supporting him. The wall was low and Sungwoon knows his balance but Hyunbin holds his hand still.

“We should be resting.” Hyunbin said as Sungwoon stepped down from the garden wall. 

“I missed you.” Sungwoon said facing Hyunbin. Hyunbin was caught off guard. Hyunbin missed Sungwoon not Sungwoon did not miss Hyunbin. 

Sungwoon lets out a small laugh seeing Hyunbin’s reaction. Hyunbin is sure they were like bells on a windy day. He wishes he could save them up in a bottle and open it whenever he misses the older. 

“I like being with you… of course I miss you when we're not together. Isn’t that what boyfriends do?” Sungwoon lets out another small laugh covering his mouth with his hands. 

Hyunbin looks at Sungwoon and softly cups his face in his hands. _Angel_. This close to the elder, Hyunbin believes Sungwoon was not human. He was too beautiful to be one. Then Sungwoon was looking at him, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes shining. 

He thinks about that time he kissed the elder’s cheek during the show. It did not have meaning simply because before Hyunbin could even stop himself, he had kissed him. It did not have any meaning because he himself could not. understand why he did it. 

“Hyung can I kiss you?” Hyunbin asks as he looks at the elder’s eyes. 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon whispers looking at Hyunbin’s eyes. They look at each other before Hyunbin leans in. When their lips their eyes were closed. 

Kissing Sungwoon was unlike any of the kisses Hyunbin had and it rendered him speechless. 

When they part, they were both breathless and Hyunbin pulls the older into a tight hug. This time it had meaning. It was their first kiss and he was looking forward to more. It was perfect Hyunbin thinks simply because it was Sungwoon.

***

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
Hyung… Minhyun hyung is mine.

ㅈㄱ ★:  
(sends a selca of them on a milktea date)  
I’m keeping him safe for you. 

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
I miss you. We don’t hangout anymore. 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
You can’t even promote properly. When will we find time? We don’t hangout anymore. We’re dating.

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
You love him more than me. 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
Everybody loves Hwang Minhyun. My grandfather would definitely love him. 

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
… 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
Are you sulking? 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
Are you? Seriously?  
Ya! Minhyun has someone already and we both know that. 

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
I’m just jealous. 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
??? 

ㅈㄱ ♥:  
I get left behind too in some schedules. We don’t even have a full year together. It's frustrating. 

ㅈㄱ ★:  
Everything ends eventually… just do well… we will find time. For the mean time…  
(sends a selca of him and Minhyun when he slept over his room)  
Don’t forget to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹[ 가족 사진 (Kim Jinho) - Ha Sungwoon](https://youtu.be/NINjHaAMPzI)  
> [ 가족 사진 (Kim Jinho) - Kwon Hyunbin](https://youtu.be/jKkCaLLZHdg)  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
